Sur le fil de la lame
by Tidoo
Summary: Il n'aurait pas dû se mettre dans un état pareil pour un simple couteau. D'un autre côté, elle l'avait bien cherché. Et qui manipule qui quand les deux se retrouvent au lit ?


Alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte, Relena se demanda si elle devait l'inviter à entrer. C'était plus poli, bien sûr, mais face à Heero Yuy la proposition était absurde. Il n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête et s'il voulait la suivre, il le ferait, peu lui importait ce qu'elle pouvait en penser. Alors, elle alluma la lumière et laissa la porte ouverte derrière elle. Il garda ses trois pas en arrière comme à son habitude, puis il avança dans sa chambre dans un silence absolu.

Relena était trop fatiguée pour s'en soucier. Elle n'avait aucune envie discuter sécurité et puisqu'il ne semblait pas disposer à lui parler, elle agit comme si elle était seule. Après tout, ce ne était pas la première fois qu'il venait dans sa chambre ni la première fois qu'il la voyait dans l'intimité de sa vie quotidienne, en dehors de son rôle de vice-ministre. Avec lui, elle n'était pas seulement une politicienne et ils savaient tous les deux.

Alors, sans lui porter plus d'attention, elle retira ses escarpins qu'elle jeta au hasard derrière elle, puis elle commença à dénouer ses cheveux, retirant chaque épingle du bout de l'ongle pour libérer les mèches de son chignon. Elle soupira de plaisir quand enfin, elle put passer librement ses doigts au milieu des boucles blondes puis s'appliqua à défaire le travail de son coiffeur avec sa brosse.

Quand elle se tourna vers son lit, elle fut surprise de trouver Heero toujours là. La porte était fermée à sa gauche et il la regardait de ses sombres yeux bleus, pleins de quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas déchiffrer et si elle ne avait pas l'avait connu depuis des années, elle aurait sans doute été troublée par sa manière de la contempler.

Son regard était figé sur elle, aussi placide qu'immobile, mais il était facile, du moins pour elle, de comprendre qu'il était contrarié par quelque chose. Bien sûr, elle pourrait prétendre n'avoir rien vu mais il resterait là, à l'observer attentivement tel un faucon sur sa proie, jusqu'à la rendre assez exaspérée pour amener le sujet d'elle-même. Et donc, levant les yeux au ciel, elle s'assit lourdement sur la banquette, glissa les pieds sous un coussin et demanda platement :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Elle savait qu'il pouvait l'entendre, même à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il ne bougeait pas, mais il semblait se détendre un peu. Sa mâchoire se relâcha et peut-être, juste peut-être, ses bras croisés se desserrèrent un peu.

«Tu te moques de moi ? »

Son ton était sombre, dangereux. Elle aurait dû être effrayée. Oui, elle aurait dû avoir peur de lui. Cet homme était un assassin notoire et pas des moindres. Il pourrait la tuer sans un bruit, sans que personne ne sache ce qu'il avait fait. Elle l'avait déjà vu à l'oeuvre plus d'une fois. Pourtant, elle était incapable d'éprouver un semblant d'angoisse face à lui. De la tristesse parfois, de la frustration souvent, de l'excitation, beaucoup, mais surtout, de l'amusement. Qui aurait pu dire qu'Heero Yuy était amusant ?

La seule idée semblait folle, mais Relena la trouvait très juste. Elle aimait être avec lui et même si drôle n'était pas un bon adjectif pour le décrire, elle s'amusait avec lui. Et il pouvait être assez distrayant quand il voulait. Malheureusement, ce soir, il n'était pas dans le bon état d'esprit pour plaisanter, alors que tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était médire et se moquer de ses collègues. Elle soupira, mais il n'y avait aucune satisfaction cette fois.

« De quoi tu parles au juste ? Je n'ai rien dit.

\- Pas la peine ! Tu pensais sérieusement que je ne remarquerais pas ? »

Relena cligna des yeux puis fronça les sourcils quand elle le vit approcher le canapé. Il sauta par-dessus le dossier pour se retrouver à côté d'elle.

«Pourquoi tu portes un truc pareil ? »

La façon dont il la regardait était troublante et elle sentit son cœur accélérer. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce dont il lui parlait et quand elle lui demanda des explications, il glissa sa main par la fente de sa robe pour remonter le long de sa cuisse jusqu'à l'ourlet de son bas. Elle fut surprise qu'il agisse aussi librement sur son corps, mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour l'arrêter, même lorsque ses doigts passèrent sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Elle avait parfaitement compris ce qu'il faisait et elle refusait de s'humilier par un commentaire douteux.

Alors, elle resta immobile jusqu'à ce qu'il attrape le petit couteau qu'elle gardait sous sa jarretière et elle ne bougea toujours pas quand il déploya la lame à deux centimètres de son nez.

« Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu as cette chose avec toi ? Que crois-tu pouvoir faire avec un truc pareil ? »

Il était furieux si elle dut utiliser toute sa formation de ne pas rire, il ne le lui pardonnerait pas. Mais il pouvait voir l'amusement dans ses yeux et son emprise se resserra sur le manche.

« Ce n'est pas une blague, Relena, grogna-t-il entre ses dents. Je suis censé être ton garde du corps et pourtant, tu crois nécessaire d'être armée quand tu es avec moi. Comment dois-je le prendre? Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

\- Mais si voyons ! Heero, tu sais que je te fais confiance plus qu'à quiconque!

\- Et pourtant, tu avais ce simulacre de couteau dans ta jarretière toute la nuit. Pourquoi ? »

C'était stupide de demander. D'une part, il prétendait être offensé parce qu'elle était armée et d'une autre il lui trouvait son arme trop petite. Une partie d'elle voulait lui montrer sa propre contradiction, mais elle était fatiguée et elle n'avait vraiment aucune envie de discuter de ça avec lui.

« Eh bien, tu n'es pas avec moi tout le temps, vois-tu. Mais tu n'es pas très loin non plus. Donc, si je devais rencontrer, disons, la mauvais personne, je pourrais utiliser ce couteau pour gagner un peu de temps, jusqu'à ce que tu t'occupes de lui. »

Elle sourit, très fière avec son explication, mais il ne sembla pas convaincu.

« Donc tu crois sérieusement que tu peux faire quelque chose avec ça ?! »

Ses yeux restèrent braqués dans les siens tandis que sa main descendait jusqu'à sa poitrine, la lame du couteau juste entre les clavicules de Relena.

« J'ai beaucoup de mal à t'imaginer utilisant un couteau pareil si c'est ta seule la possibilité de te défendre, tu sais. En tant que pacifiste, tu n'es pas censée avoir recours à la violence…

\- Être un pacifiste ne veut pas dire que je suis stupide. J'essaie la voie diplomatique la plupart du temps, mais je reste humaine. Je suis en colère, je crie, je jure, et si je dois verser du sang pour me protéger, crois-moi Heero, je le ferai. »

Elle était dangereusement sérieuse et quelque chose en lui bourdonna. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'elle disait et elle devait s'en douter puisqu'elle ajouta rapidement :

« Je ne dis pas que je tuerais à la légère. Si j'en ai la possibilité, j'essaierai toujours une autre manière. Mais je ne ai pas l'intention de devenir une martyre. Si un ivrogne tente quelque chose, je veux lui montrer que je ne suis pas une petite fille fragile qui ne sait que crier à l'aide. C'est ce qui les excite le plus. »

Heero cilla plusieurs fois. C'était trop absurde pour lui et dans le même temps, il trouvait inquiétant de l'entendre plus ou moins parler de viol.

« Je veux pouvoir faire quelques dégâts. Pas trop, juste assez pour remettre les idées en place à un potentiel agresseur.

\- Tu en parles comme si c'était déjà arrivé. »

Il la regarda prudemment et il sentit son cœur s'arrêter quand elle se mordit le coin de la lèvre en détournant les yeux.

« Non, avoua-t-elle faiblement et il a dû résister à l'envie de grogner. Non, ça n'est jamais arrivé. Du moins, pas à moi. Mais je connais plusieurs filles qui ont été pris au piège aux toilettes et ... eh bien, je te laisse imaginer la suite. »

Elle ne pouvait plus regarder en face. Elle savait trop bien ce qu'il pensait. Il se reprochait de n'avoir jamais pensé à ce genre de danger et qu'il essayait de trouver une solution. Peut-être qu'il la suivrait jusqu'aux toilettes maintenant… Elle gémit à l'idée et ferma les yeux. Elle devait rester calme. Ce soir, rien n'était arrivé et c'était ça le plus important.

Elle posa sa tête sur l'accoudoir et essaya de se détendre, mais juste au moment où elle pensait qu'elle allait s'endormir, elle sentit Heero se déplacer au-dessus d'elle.

« D'accord, mais tu aurais dû m'en parler. »

Son ton était froid, mais un bon froid. C'était son timbre professionnel, pas celui de la contrariété. Sans ouvrir les yeux, elle répondit paresseusement :

«Mmm, je sais. Vilaine Relena.

\- Je suis sérieux. Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais à faire face à ce genre de problèmes.

\- Eh bien, excuse-moi, Heero, mais, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je suis une fille.

\- Je suis au courant, rétorqua-t-il sur la défensive, mais je n'ai jamais pensé que tu étais du genre à subir un harcèlement sexuel !

Cette fois, elle ouvrit les yeux, et regarda froidement.

« Et qu'est-ce que cela signifie, au juste ? Est-ce tellement incroyable que quelqu'un puisse vouloir des relations sexuelles avec moi ? »

Elle fit un réel effort pour ne pas élucubrer et lui demander s'il la trouvait à ce point repoussante pour ne pas imaginer qu'elle pouvait attirer l'attention, d'une manière très physique, mais elle a réussi à se taire.

« En fait, c'est tout le contraire. Je suis convaincu que beaucoup d'hommes veulent t'avoir pour eux. Mais vouloir ne signifie pas forcer.

\- Je suis au courant. Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'on désire quelqu'un que c'est réciproque. Et c'est là que la partie _forcer_ arrive. »

Elle était terriblement calme tout en parlant de ce sujet et Heero se demanda une fois de plus ce à quoi elle avait dû faire face quand il n'était pas avec elle. Mais plutôt que de lui demander directement, il choisit de lui montrer la réalité de ses propos.

« Bon, je peux comprendre ta façon de penser. Mais tu crois vraiment que tu pourrais attaquer quelqu'un aussi facilement ? »

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire, la lame trancha le tissu avec efficacité et coupa le vêtement en deux. Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux, étonnée par sa capacité à ruiner sa robe sans aucun avertissement.

« Tu veux me faire croire que tu es en mesure de faire face à la peur de ton adversaire lorsque tu…

\- Je n'ai pas peur de toi, dit-elle lentement.

\- Peut-être que tu devrais. »

Sa main atteignit son ventre. Il pourrait la poignarder ici même et bien que le couteau fût petit, avec un coup juste dans l'abdomen, elle pouvait se saigner à mort. Mais bien sûr, il n'allait pas lui faire de mal. Même s'il lui montrait combien il pouvait être fort et combien il était dangereux d'utiliser un couteau, elle n'avait toujours pas peur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire, Heero ? »

C'était une très bonne question. Au début, il voulait lui faire peur, lui qu'elle comprenne qu'elle n'était pas capable d'attaquer ni même de menacer sérieusement quelqu'un, mais maintenant, il avait déchiré sa robe et il n'était plus sûr de lui. Il ne savait pas qu'elle ne portait rien en dessus, sauf une paire de bas crème et la voir comme ça lui grillait le cerveau.

Comme si elle comprenait facilement son problème, elle leva les yeux vers avec une détermination retrouvée.

« Tu ne me forceras pas, Heero. »

Elle inspira et il se demanda ce qu'elle voulait dire.

«Et tu n'as pas besoin de ce couteau.

\- Bien sûr que non. Je suis plus fort que toi. »

Elle leva la main et lui caressa la joue avec un sourire.

« Ce n'est pas pour ça. Quand j'ai te dit que tu n'as besoin de rien, ce ne est pas parce que tu es parfaitement capable de me tuer à mains nues mais simplement parce que je ferai tout ce que tu veux. »

Elle sourit, un peu timidement et ajouta :

« Tu n'as qu'à demander. »

Croisant son regard de ses yeux brillants, elle se pencha à nouveau contre l'accoudoir et lentement, écarta les jambes. Heero était coincé entre ses cuisses et il n'était pas sûr de si c'était une bonne chose ou non.

Ce n'était pas la première fois, ce n'était pas leur première fois, mais il avait toujours pensé que s'ils finissaient par coucher ensemble, c'était plus sur l'inspiration du moment. Un coup rapide sans attachement. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas prendre n'importe qui et comme tout le monde, elle avait besoin d'un peu de détente à l'occasion. Donc, il était là.

De plus, à chaque fois qu'ils en étaient arrivés là, c'était pour une bonne raison, après une situation terrible, une expérience de vie ou de mort ou une bataille très difficile. Pas seulement parce qu'elle était d'humeur. En fait, il n'a jamais pensé qu'elle pourrait être d'humeur pour lui. Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont elle le désirait, de comme elle voulait qu'il la touche, qu'il l'embrasse et bien d'autres choses encore. Bien sûr, il savait ce qu'elle ressentait. Un peu. Il savait qu'il n'était pas seulement un collègue ou même un ami. Mais il ne s'est jamais perçu comme un amant potentiel.

« Alors ? »

Relena avait l'air de s'ennuyer, comme s'ils étaient simplement en train de parler une fois de plus de mesures de sécurité, mais quand elle sourit, elle eut une lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle l'attendait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Il déglutit, ne sachant quoi répondre. Il n'était ni timide ni impressionné, mais il n'arrivait pas à la comprendre.

« Relena, tu fais quoi ? »

Ce n'était pas vraiment un reproche, mais pas loin.

« Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie. »

Il redressa sa posture et s'assit sur le canapé, mettant délibérément de la distance entre eux et il essaya d'avoir l'air calme en lui faisant face. Elle ne croyait pas une seconde à son prétendu détachement et elle fut tenté d'en rire, comme si elle ne venait pas de se jeter sans vergogne à ses pieds. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui répondait au sien et elle était fatigué des faux-semblants.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je plaisantais, Heero. Tu es venu ici, dans ma chambre, tu as glissé la main sous ma jupe, détruit toute ma robe, donc excuse-moi d'avoir extrapolé et imaginé que tu voulais te détendre un peu. »

C'était un coup bas et elle le savait. Mais elle était dans la politique, la diplomatie, depuis trop longtemps maintenant pour ne pas utiliser quelques trucs à l'extérieur du parlement. Elle essaya de sourire innocemment, et elle alla même jusqu'à battre des cils face à son silence mais finalement, comme il réagissait toujours pas, elle libéra ses jambes et répliqua :

« Bon, très bien, je suppose que je avais tort. Désolée. »

Elle lui tourna le dos, sans vraiment chercher à cacher sa nudité. Elle redevenait simplement la jeune fille indifférente qu'elle était avant.

« Mais j'ai vraiment besoin de me coucher, donc si tu n'as rien d'autre à dire, bonne nuit. »

Et sans un mot de plus, elle se dirigea vers son lit, tira les couvertures et attrapa son pyjama.

« Oh, et n'oublie pas de me rendre mon couteau avant de partir. C'est un cadeau et j'y tiens. »

Le soupçon de sourire qu'elle eut en mentionnant cette stupide arme enragea Heero et il prit la perche sans même s'en rendre compte.

« Un cadeau ? De qui ?

\- De quelqu'un de très cher. C'est aussi pourquoi je le garde toujours avec moi. J'ai promis de l'avoir tous les jours et partout ».

Il fut plus choqué par sa façon de le lui annoncer, avec légèreté, et un peu d'arrogance aussi, si bien qu'il ne réalisa qu'il était face à son lit que lorsqu'il fut bloqué par le matelas. Elle n'était plus face à lui plus alors qu'elle retirait ce qui restait de sa robe et voir son dos nu ne l'aida pas à se concentrer.

« Mais, mais... c'est peut-être un système d'espionnage, bredouilla-t-il, un traceur pour savoir où tu es, ce que tu fais... »

Il était peu frénétique et ses yeux n'arrêtaient pas de courir du couteau à ses cuisses, fines, douces et ô combien attirantes. Relena était en train de rouler son bas, et s'arrêta à mi-chemin pour se tourner vers lui en souriant.  
« Je t'en prie, Heero. Donne-moi un minimum de crédit ! Je sais que je suis blonde, mais cela ne signifie pas que je suis totalement stupide.

\- Je ne ai jamais dit que…

\- Non, mais c'était relativement implicite. »

Elle croisa les bras et le toisa froidement. Ç'aurait pu être efficace si elle n'avait pas été nue, mais comme elle l'était, tout ce qu'il pouvait voir, c'était ses seins, mis encore plus en valeur coincés entre ses bras.

« Tu peux t'habiller, soupira-t-il et elle haussa les sourcils.

\- Je ne te savais pas si prude. Surtout que ce n'est pas comme si tu ne m'avais jamais vue auparavant. Alors maintenant, rends-moi mon couteau et laisse-moi dormir. »

Elle tendit la main et mit un genou sur le matelas pour se rapprocher de lui. Elle était tout simplement magnifique avec les cheveux en désordre, les joues roses et un seul bas encore en place et Heero se demanda pourquoi il avait refusé sa proposition plus tôt. C'était vraiment stupide. Baissant les yeux sur le couteau, il essaya de lui trouver quelque chose de suspect, mais avant qu'il ne puisse se faire une idée, elle était juste devant lui et essayait de le lui arracher des doigts.

«Attention, Relena. Tu pourrais te couper. »

Elle renifla avec ironie. Il prétendit ne pas l'entendre et ajouta :

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu tenais tellement à ce couteau.

\- En effet. Je n'imaginais pas que ça t'intéressait. Pourquoi es-tu soudain si curieux ? »

Il fronça les sourcils et rentra la lame dans le manche avant de faire tournoyer l'arme entre ses doigts. Il resta songeur et marmonna :

« Je ne sais pas trop… C'est plutôt bizarre de te voir avec un truc pareil. Ça ne te ressemble pas, je dirai. Mais ce n'est pas bien ton genre non plus de poser nue. »

Elle eut la décence de rougir et baissa ses yeux avant de rappeler d'un ton boudeur :

« Tu as ruiné ma robe. »

Puis elle lui fit face et haussa les épaules.

«Je ne le ferai pas avec n'importe qui, mais avec toi, je sais que je ne risque rien de méchant. »

Elle battit des cils avec coquetterie et sourit de ce sourire trop innocent qu'elle utilisait quand elle se moquait de lui.

« Peut-être que nous pourrions trouver une sorte d'arrangement, suggéra-telle avec une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

\- Quel genre d'arrangement ?

\- Le genre où tu me donnes ce que je veux et où je te donne ta réponse. »

Il l'étudia soigneusement, méditant ses paroles et demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Son ton était plat, presque ennuyé, mais elle pouvait sentir quelque chose d'autre. Il craignait ce qu'elle demanderait et intérieurement, elle sourit.

« Et moi qui pensais que tu étais un homme perspicace. Je suis un peu déçue, Heero. »

Il la dévisagea durement et elle se contenta de rire, tombant maladroitement sur le matelas. Elle gardait toujours ses genoux serrés, mais l'invitation était plus que claire par la façon dont elle l'observait. Et plus il la regardait, plus il se demandait pourquoi il était si hésitant. Elle voulait qu'il couche avec elle, et alors ? Ce n'était pas vraiment une nouveauté et ce n'était pas comme se il n'avait pas envie d'elle. Ou qu'il était intimidé par ce genre de chose. Donc qu'est-ce qui le retenait ?

Avant qu'il ne puisse trouver une réponse, ou du moins, comprendre pourquoi il avait été si perturbé par sa proposition, il était allongé sur elle, les mains bien à plat sur ses hanches et les lèvres à un millimètre de sa joue.

Sa peau était plus douce que dans son souvenir, mais elle avait toujours un goût de cannelle quand il laissa sa langue se promener le long de son cou. Elle soupira en glissant les mains sous sa chemise et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Elle était si facile à satisfaire que c'était vraiment un mystère qu'il lui ait fallu autant de temps pour comprendre ce qu'elle voulait. Il était censé être perspicace. Et observateur.

Bien sûr, quelque part dans son esprit, il avait encore des doutes quant à la raison pour laquelle elle voulait ça, et pourquoi maintenant, mais il n'allait pas se plaindre. Il glissa les doigts contre son sein tandis que son autre main descendait sur sa jambe jusqu'à son genou qu'il agrippa par l'arrière. Relena retint son souffle quand elle sentit ses doigts frôler l'intérieur de sa cuisse et elle ferma les yeux en arquant le dos.

« Pas la peine de jouer, murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle ouvrait son pantalon. »

Heero sourit et obéit. Sa main caressa son entre-jambe et il glissa le pouce entre ses lèvres. Elle mordit dans sa chemise sur son paule et il sourit une fois de plus quand elle le poussa pour se retourner. Il savait ce que cela signifiait et il retira son pantalon avant de s'installer sur elle, lui coinçant les jambes entre les siennes.

Cela avait toujours été sa position préférée, quand il enveloppait toute entière, son corps totalement prisonnier du sien. Lentement, très lentement, il a avança entre ses cuisses et s'invita en elle.

Relana lui saisit la main et embrassa ses jointures, mordillant ses doigts avant de les pincer de le faire accélérer. Elle avait attendu bien assez et elle soupira, quand, enfin, il se blottit contre son épaule et s'enfonça complètement en elle.

C'était bon, trop bon, de le sentir là, juste là, comme s'il connaissait son corps par cœur et il arrivait à la faire trembler d'une simple poussée bien placée. Il bougea exactement elle le voulait, attentif au moindre mouvement pour la satisfaire au mieux et il insista encore sur ce point, là, au creux de son ventre où tous ses nerfs semblaient se concentrer pour la faire sombrer.

Elle devait avoir oublié de respirer, ou s'était évanouie, peut-être qu'elle rêvait, mais quoi qu'il en fût, elle ne voulait pas que tout cela se termine. Le plaisir courait dans ses veines, ses nerfs, sous sa peau et elle avait l'impression de se liquéfier.

« Reste avec moi. ».

Le chuchotement de Heero, marmonné dans son cou, lui rappela qu'elle était encore consciente et elle ne put que gémir en sentant sa main se plaquer sur son ventre pour la pousser vers lui. Ou du moins le pensa-t-elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente ses doigts descendre encore et effleurer ses lèvres.

Relena agrippa le drap dans une main et dans l'autre, serra les doigts de Heero, plantant ses ongles dans sa paume. Elle était sûre qu'elle lui faisait mal mais il continua, s'enfonça à chaque fois plus profond. Le monde devint blanc et brûlant et elle ne put pas s'empêcher de rire.

Il écarta les cheveux de son épaule et déposa un baiser rapide sur sa nuque. Elle regretta bien vite sa chaleur et roula sur le côté pour se blottir à côté de lui. Avec le dos collé à son torse, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment voir son visage, mais à sa façon de lui caresser la jambe et par la main qu'elle avait encore dans la sienne, elle pouvait dire qu'il n'avait pas été très ému par son attitude puérile.

«Alors ... »

Elle ne voulait pas gâcher l'ambiance mais elle avait donné sa parole. Il se redressa sur un coude pour lui faire face et répéta : « Alors ? »

Elle ferma les yeux et refusa de bouger. C'était stupide.

«Disons que c'est un cadeau.

\- Oui, tu me l'as déjà dit. ».

Elle soupira et se blottit un peu plus contre lui.

« Mmm… eh bien, c'était censé être une sorte de porte-bonheur, je crois. Je ne suis pas très sûre...

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ce que ce était, Relena, gronda-t-il je t'ai demandé qui te l'a donné. »

Elle sourit et commença à jouer avec ses doigts.

«J'ai promis de garder son nom secret. »

Elle le sentit bouger mais elle saisit sa main plus fortement.

« Mais je peux te dire à quoi il ressemble, si ça peut t'aider. »

Il y eut un silence étrange. En fait, il ne se souciait pas vraiment d'où venait ce couteau là tout de suite, mais ils avaient fait un marché et elle devait lui dire.

«C'est un para-militaire cinglé, obsédé par toutes sortes de monstruosités technologiques qui m'échappent totalement. Mais il est adorable et cette aura dangereuse autour de lui... Des cheveux sombres trop longs, de grands yeux bleus. En fait, en y réfléchissant, tu n'avais pas tort, il pourrait être un espion parce que quelque part... »

Heero ne dit pas un mot, il se contenta de renifler quand elle ajouta combien il était amusant et bel homme.

« Ouais. Enfin c'est surtout un agent lourdaud et bruyant avec lequel il est pénible de travailler.

\- Oh ? Parce que tu le connais ? »  
Elle se tourna vers lui et elle le regarda avec un mélange d'amusement et de suspicion.

« Mais si tu sais de qui il s'agit, pourquoi as-tu... »

Voyant sa mine impassible, elle lui frappa la poitrine.

«Je te faisais confiance. Je pensais vraiment que tu étais fâché ! »

Elle était grotesque et le savait parfaitement, mais elle considérait qu'elle en avait le droit. Cependant elle fut un peu surprise de le voir se lever si vite pour s'asseoir au bord du lit. Etait-elle allée trop loin ? Ôtant sa chemise, Heero dit calmement :

« Une fois de plus, je pense que tu devrais revoir ton jugement. Je n'ai vraiment aucun mal à profiter de la confiance que tu me portes. »

Il se retourna vivement et la fit rouler sur son dos.

« Et je risque fort d'abuser de toi. »

Elle fit la moue, mais quand il mit les mains sur ses flancs, elle enroula les bras autour de son cou.

« Sincèrement, j'en doute, Heero. Parce que, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est précisément ce que je veux. »

Souriant, elle s'assombrit et ajouta brusquement :

« Enfin, sache quand même que je ne cherchais pas à te séduire. »

Il rit et elle fit la moue une fois de plus, en essayant de se défendre mais il la fit taire en basculant sur elle.

«Je sais, bécasse. Tu n'as même pas besoin d'essayer.

\- Et pourquoi donc, monsieur Yuy ? Seriez-vous en train de me dire que vous me mangez dans la main ? »

Il soupira et frotta son nez contre sa mâchoire jusqu'à son oreille.

« Pas exactement, Miss Dorlian. Je dirai plutôt que je vais vous dévorer tout entière. »

Et comme pour prouver son point, il saisit ses cuisses et les enroula autour de sa taille. Et Relena éclata de rire.


End file.
